Torn By Love
by Ann4ever17
Summary: Jessica is 600 yrs old and fell in love with Kol. When he was daggered the last time by Klaus, she did some traveling. She met Stefan and started dating him until he moved back to Mystic Falls. When Jess hears what happened to Stefan, she decides to help Damon get him back. She sees Kol for the first time in over 100 yrs. Kol/OC/Stefan -Seasons 3&4-
1. The Birthday

**~ So instead of updating one of the stories I don't have muse for, I decided to post this story that I actually have muse on. It will be TVD seasons 3-4 with a Kol/OC/Stefan triangle. There will be a sequel along The Originals season 1 with Elijah/OC.**

 **~ Hopefully I'll actually be able to work on this story for a while because of the many things that can happen.**

 _Jessica is 600 yrs old. She knew Kol after Klaus undaggered him in New Orleans. The two of them started a relationship. One day Jess was attacked and Elijah was able to save her, but she became a vampire. Kol and Elijah both helped her until Kol was redaggered by Klaus. Knowing she couldn't undagger him while Klaus kept him close, she did some traveling. She met Stefan Salvatore just after the attack on Gloria's bar in the 1920's. Reluctantly Jess started a relationship with him which ended before he went to Mystic Falls and met Elena. Jess arrived in Mystic Falls after Stefan left with Klaus at the end of season 2. When she learns of this, Jess helps Damon get his brother back._

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Jessica's POV**_

I stood in front of the closet, looking at all the things posted inside. All the pictures, all the maps were from the east side of the US. They were all leads about where Stefan and Klaus were. I knew if I found Klaus, I would find Stefan and Kol wouldn't be too far away. I tried to predict where Klaus would be going so I could find them quicker.  
"Looking at that again?" Damon asked as he stood next to me. "Haven't you looked at that enough?"  
"It'll be enough when I see them again." I said before looking at Damon. "Did Elena bring a lead or are you just standing next to me with a towel around your waist or no reason?" He held up a piece of paper. I took it from him and looked at it. "Memphis." I read off the paper. ' _Why would they be there?'_ I asked myself. "I'll get the address."  
"Andie will work on it." Damon said to me.  
"I have a few people in Tennessee that can get me an address much faster than your little distraction." I said as I walked around Damon. "You might want to get another towel." I held up his towel that I easily swiped off. There was a smirk on my face when he realized I took it without him noticing. I tossed his towel to the side before walking away.

I walked into my room and grabbed my phone. I sent out a mass text to all the contacts I had around Memphis so I could get the address quicker. ' _All I have to do is wait'_

* * *

I eventually got the address of the place in Memphis. I took my red convertible and blasted Bad Reputation by Avril Lavigne. After finding the house, I parked my car and turned off the music. It was easy to smell the blood from how far away I was. ' _That's not good'_ I thought to myself before my phone rang.  
"What Damon?" I asked as I started to walk towards the house.  
" _Find it yet?"_ He asked me.  
"Yeah...and it's not good." I said as I opened the door. There was blood on everything. I trailed my free finger along some of the blood and could tell that it was almost dry.  
" _Jess..."_  
"There's blood everywhere." I told Damon what I saw. "Let me show you..." I made it so my phone would send him a video of what I was seeing. "This is not good..." I said, mainly to myself when I saw two bodies on the couch. "He's gone ripper..." I forgot that Damon was on the video chat as I went to the bodies. I shook the shoulder of one of the girls and their head fell off and rolled on to the floor.  
" _You broke her..."_ Damon's voice said, reminding me of the video chat.  
"Shut up...I'll see you later." I put my phone on silent and put it in my pocket. I knew I would have to cover Klaus's tracks since he doesn't care. If people went after him...then Klaus and Stefan wouldn't be the only ones in trouble.

It took me a few minutes to find gas and a lighter. I put them by the room with the bodies before looking around. They probably had some alcohol that would be a waste to let it burn with the rest.  
"Perfect." I said to myself out loud before speeding it out to my car before coming back inside. I only put the gasoline over the bodies. The lighter was in my hand and I just stared at the bodies. "I will help you Stefan. I did before." I whispered to the room before using the lighter and tossing it on to the gas. The flames quickly appeared and I watched them a moment. When the flames moved to the bodies, I walked out of the house and went to my car. I took one of the bottles I stole and started to drink it as I watched the house burn. As the flames took over the whole house, I got in the front seat and drove away.

* * *

 _ **General POV**_

At a Tennessee bar, Klaus was watching Stefan torture the werewolf Ray Sutton when a woman came up to him.  
"Mr. Klaus..." The woman said and Klaus looked at her "...you told us to let you know when someone was at the house." Klaus knew she meant where Stefan had killed the two women that lead them to Ray. "Our guys saw a woman. Long black hair, driving a red convertible. She set the place on fire and watched it burn before driving off." Stefan listened in and couldn't help but think of Jessica. He had gotten her a red convertible for a birthday one year. He also knew she was a bit of a Pyro. Klaus couldn't help but think of Jessica to. He knew she loved Kol, but didn't know of her relationship to Stefan. Klaus just gave a small nod before Stefan walked up next to him.  
"We're being followed?" Stefan asked, even though he knew they were.  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." Klaus said, but Stefan made him stop. Stefan didn't know about Jessica's connection to the Originals and didn't want her to meet them.  
"I can do it." Stefan said, which made Klaus curious.  
"Aren't you having the least bit of fun?" Klaus asked as he pointed to Ray. Stefan didn't say or do anything. "How do I know you'll come back?" He decided to ask Stefan.  
"You saved my brother. I owe you." Klaus studied Stefan's expression.  
"Very well." He reluctantly said before Stefan started to walk out. "Make sure we won't be followed anymore." Stefan stopped for a second before he continued walking.

Klaus stood, thinking about Jessica. The last time they saw each other was around the time he daggered Kol the last time in New Orleans. He didn't know what happened to her since, but he was interested in the fact she has survived this long without his family's help.

* * *

 _ **Jessica's POV**_

I walked into the boarding house and saw that there was a party already started. A person tried to grab one of the bottles I was holding, but I held it away.  
"No." I said before going up the stairs. "Elena?" I asked, not knowing where she was. I looked around and eventually saw her in Stefan's room. A part of me couldn't help but feel jealous because Stefan left me and started to date her, but she didn't know him like I did. "Happy birthday." I held out one of the bottles and she looked at my reflection. She just gave me a small smile and I put the bottle on one of the tables. "You miss him to?" Elena just nodded her head.  
"How do you know him?" She asked after a few minutes and I couldn't help but smile.  
"I met him in the 20's." I said. "We stayed together until last year."  
"You were together?" Elena asked and I could tell that she was a little jealous.  
"Hey birthday girl." Damon said to Elena from the doorway. I didn't answer Elena, instead I walked out of the room. It was easy to tell that Damon cared for Elena so I was going to let them be alone.

I was enjoying the party. There was even beer pong, which I was always great at. That just came with being 600 years old. I got done with a game of pong when my phone vibrated. It was a text from Andie, wanting me to pick her up. It officially made me confused.

I looked for Damon and found him outside with Alaric.  
"Why does your blood bag want me to pick her up?" I asked him as I showed the text. He looked at my phone and shrugged.  
"Maybe she likes you." Damon said and I rolled my eyes. I took his drink and took a sip.  
"Then maybe I'll just take a bite from her." I said and smirked a little. Alaric just looked at Damon, who didn't seem to care. "Had fun." I said as I gave him a wave before leaving to pick up Andie.

* * *

I walked into the tv station and it was deserted.  
"Andie?" I asked, not knowing where she was. Damon texted me to hurry or I wouldn't get any cake. There was some faint noises that I went towards. I stopped in my tracks when I saw him. "Stefan." I said in a whisper, not believing that it was him.  
"Jessica..." Stefan said when I saw him. I couldn't help but smile a little. I wanted to run up to him and kiss him, but something about him made me stop.  
"What is he doing to you?" I asked in a whisper before looking up. Andie was standing on a ledge and I wasn't really surprised.  
"You have to let me go." Stefan said, which made me look back at him.  
"You know you have a birthday girl and a brother back home that won't let me." I said. "I'm never letting you go Stef..."  
"You have to." Stefan said and I took a deep breath. "Andie?" Andie took one step and fell to her death. I sped to Stefan and held him against the wall.  
"YOU CAN'T LET HIM DO THIS TO YOU!" I shouted at Stefan. "I don't care what the reason is, you can't listen to that asshole of an original." Stefan moved and held me against the wall. "Klaus is a manipulative bastard who..." before I could finish, Stefan kissed me. I didn't want to kiss him because I was angry, but I couldn't help but give in. There was only ever two people I loved and Stefan was one of them. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. "Let's run away." I whispered to him.  
"I owe Klaus. He saved Damon's life."  
"I know Stef. Damon told me everything..." I stopped for a minute "...what if I went back with you? To Klaus I mean..." Stefan shook his head.  
"I don't want him to know about you."  
"He already does." I said, which shocked Stefan. "He knew me when I was human. Trust me...I know what I'll be getting into."

* * *

 _ **General POV**_

Klaus had moved Ray to the pool table, where he continued the torture. He just fed Ray his blood and snapped his neck before looking up.  
"You're back." He said when he say Stefan.  
"Did you doubt me?" Stefan asked back. "You passed the test." Klaus said. "I knew you still care for your brother...for your old life."  
"I don't care about anything anymore." Stefan said as he started to walk towards a table.  
"Jessica..." Klaus said when he saw that she had been behind Stefan "...I knew it was you."  
"I didn't think you were that smart." She said and he chuckled. Jessica looked at the pool table, where Ray's dead body was. Klaus looked at her with curiosity because he hasn't seen her in 91 years. She shook her head and sat at bar before ordering something to drink.

* * *

 **~ As it says in the summary, Jess loves both Kol and Stefan. Elijah saved Jess's life, but it ended up turning her into a vampire. This was mainly because (a bit of a spoiler) Kol will still die in season 4 and I didn't want Jess to die along with him.  
~ There are a lot of things when it comes to Jess's past that I hope will be a surprise.**

 **~ When this chapter is posted, I am working on the second one. I'm trying to write stuff and this is the only story at the moment I actually have muse for.**  
 **~ Please read my other stories and leave reviews...hopefully my muse for those stories will come back if I get helpful reviews (:**

 _ **R &R 'till the next update**_


	2. The Hybrid

**~ I know it's been a long time since I updated this story, but I didn't have much muse to write. I'm trying to finish some chapters and get back into writing my stories instead of just roleplaying.**

 **~ Hopefully you still follow my stories even though there's been a long wait between chapters.**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

Stefan was walking up the mountainside carrying Ray's dead body on his back. Next to him was Klaus, who was carrying Jessica on his back. She made him carry her because she was tired. Jess had her legs wrapped around Klaus's waist and her arms around his neck. Her head was laying on his shoulder as she tried to sleep.  
"Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asked Stefan to break the silence.  
"I'm fine." Stefan said as they walked.  
"If you need a some water, or a little sit down..."  
"You know, I get that we're stuck with you, but if we could just skip the chitchat."  
"Soo much brooding." Klaus said as Jessica yawned. "Your self-loathing is suffocating you my friend."  
"Stop talking...I'm trying to sleep." Jessica muttered.  
"Maybe it's because I'm tired of hunting werewolves." Stefan said. "We've been doing it all summer.  
"Shhh!" Jessica said, trying to get Stefan and Klaus to be quiet.  
"You should have slept last night instead of drinking luv." Klaus said to Jessica.  
"Yeah...well if there is anything you've learned, is that you can't tell me what to do." Jessica muttered. Stefan looked at them with curiosity, not knowing much about Jessica's past with the Originals. "If I have to put up with you two, I have to drink." She said, trying to joke with them even though she was tired. Jessica could hear noise in the distance. She reluctantly opened her eyes and could see the campground. "We found the pack..." Jess tried to look at Klaus's face "...does that mean I have to get off?" Instead of answering, Klaus unwrapped Jess's legs from his waist. Jess groaned and got off of Klaus. Jess yawned again as they started to walk closer to the campsite.

The werewolves became aware of the vampires walking closer. They all stood and watched as Stefan put Ray's body on the ground.  
"Ray!" A woman yelled before going to Ray's body. She knew right away that he was dead. "Who are you?" She asked Stefan as she lifted her head.  
"The more important thing is, who am I?" Klaus asked as he stepped to Stefan's side. Jess stayed behind them and looked around. "Excuse the intrusion, my name is Klaus." The woman slowly stood up and took a few steps back.  
"You're the hybrid." She said as she recognized the name.  
"You've heard of me..." Klaus started to say "...fantastic." He smiled and Jess rolled her eyes. She knew that the last thing he needed was a bigger ego.

* * *

After a few minutes, Stefan decided to sit down on a nearby log. Jess sat on the log next to Stefan. She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. Klaus looked at her and Stefan for a minute before joining them on the same log.  
"It's fascinating really..." Klaus started to say.  
"No it's not." Jess said, but Klaus ignored her.  
"...A werewolf who isn't bound to the moon and a vampire who isn't burned by the sun..." Klaus continued "...a true hybrid." Jess moved so her back was against Stefan's arm. Stefan smiled inside and wrapped his arm around her. Jess closed her eyes and smiled a little as she held his hand. Ray gasped for air, interrupting their little moment of peace. "Nice timing Ray, very dramatic."  
"What's happening to me?" Ray asked as he rolled into his stomach.  
"Jessica?" Klaus asked as he looked to her.  
"Not a chance." Jessica said, which made Klaus smirk. She's been almost just as he remembered her.  
"Stefan?" Klaus looked at Stefan, who got up from the log. It made Jessica fall back and hit her head on the log.  
"Owww!" She said and looked to Stefan.  
"Sorry." He said and wanted to give her a small smile, but didn't. Jess sat up and looked around as Stefan continued to talk. "He needs human blood to complete his transition vampire. If he doesn't get it...he will die." Klaus stood up from the log.  
"Doesn't take much, just a sip." He said as he looked around. "Anyone? A boyfriend or girlfriend along for the ride?" Jess watched as Klaus took a few steps. He sped towards the closest man, bit him, then threw him by Ray. Stefan held the man down near Ray as the woman tried to stop him. Klaus stopped her only after a few steps.  
"If you don't, I will Ray." Jess looked at Stefan with some worry in her eyes. She knew what he could be like when he goes down the ripper path. "Problem is...I don't know how to stop." Jessica stood up from the log and stepped closer to Stefan. It took her a second to realize that she was hungry and the smell of blood was starting to get to her.  
"It's the new order." Klaus said, not noticing how Jess was acting behind him. "It's the new order. Either you join us...or you die." He looked at the woman he was holding by the neck.  
"I'd rather die than become a vampire." She hissed and Jess looked over. Jess remembered for a second her thoughts about being a vampire before she was one. ' _I learned to love being a vampire.._.' Jess thought to herself, with only a small part of her remembering what it was like before. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Klaus snapped the woman's mouth. He turned towards Jess, licking his own blood off his fingers.  
"Now...who's next?" He asked before glancing at Stefan and Ray. Jess followed his eye sight to see that Ray fed.

* * *

 ** _~Jessica's POV~_**

I took some of the fold up chairs that the pack brought with, and some pillows and tried to make a couch. Stefan helped just a little.  
 _'Are you okay?_ ' I mouthed to him, knowing Klaus would be able to hear anything we said out loud.  
' _No...'_ He mouthed after a little bit. _'It's good to see you again_ ' I smiled a little before testing out the makeshift couch. Stefan watched me as I got comfortable.  
"What are you going to do with him when you're done?" I asked, talking about the human.  
"Haven't decided." Klaus said as he went to Ray.  
"Can I see Kol when you're done making hybrids?" I ask Klaus. He didn't even look at me, which I took as a no. I decide to look over at Ray, who was bleeding from his eyes.  
"They're dead. They're all dead." He muttered as I looked around at the dead ones on the ground. ' _I'm surprised Klaus isn't mad_ ' I think to myself.  
"He's up his transition so he should be better soon." Klaus said and I decide to get comfy and close my eyes.  
"So is this your plan?" I hear Stefan ask. "To build an army of hybrid slaves?"  
"Not slaves. Soldiers...comrades." Klaus said.  
"For what might I ask?" Stefan asked.  
"You don't arm yourself after war has been declared." I say before Klaus can say anything. "You build an army so big that no one wants to pick a fight." I point to where I knew Klaus was. "Something I learned a long time ago from that ass. Now be quiet before I make you." I said and tried to take a nap on my make-shift couch.  
"It's something you'll learn when you shake that horrible depressive chip off your shoulder." Klaus said and I tried to ignore him.  
"Is that why you've been keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?" Stefan asked and I sighed. _'Just ignore them_ ' I think to myself.  
"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I want you to know." Klaus said.  
"Would you two shut up so I can sleep?" I yell at Klaus and Stefan.  
"I can compel you to sleep if it'll help." Klaus suggested, which felt weird.  
"Can't...I've been on vervain for years." I said and yawned.

* * *

I finally managed to go to sleep when I was knocked over.  
"What the hell?" I shout and see that Ray was running away.  
"Go get him." Klaus said to Stefan, who went after Ray. I get up and dust myself off. "When did you meet Stefan?" Klaus asked me. I sigh and turn towards him.  
"After you daggered Kol this last time, I left." I said. "I met Stefan in Chicago after a shooting at a bar in 1920. I stayed with him until a year ago."  
"Does he know what you used to be?" Klaus asked me and I sighed, knowing what he meant.  
"No." I said. "No one knows besides your family." I saw the look on Klaus's face. "Don't tell him."  
"Wouldn't dream of it luv." He smirked and walked away.

I looked over at Derek, who Klaus had compelled to feed the others for their transition. Once he had fed the last one, I went and started to drink from his neck. I drank him until I felt his heart stop. My eyes looked up to see Klaus returning after a few minutes, I put my hand in Derek's chest and pulled his heart out.  
"Oops." I say with innocence to Klaus. I dropped the heart on the ground and licked my fingertips.  
"Just like Kol wouldn't have done." Klaus said and I smiled.  
"I take that as a compliment." I say with a smile before taking some wipes out of the backpack I brought and wiping my hands.

* * *

When the sun set, I knew something was wrong. All the wolves Klaus made into hybrids, died. They bled from their eyes. Out of curiosity I examined all of them. Some lasted longer than the others, but in the end they all died. I stood up and looked at Klaus, who was sitting on a log drinking.  
"Maybe something went wrong..." I suggested "...something with your curse." I knew all about his curse and how he had broken it.  
"You think?" Klaus asked as he took a sip. I rolled my eyes as I walked towards him. He may be an ass sometimes, but he was almost my brother in-law. In a way, he was like family. I decide to sit next to him, opening a bottle near us.

* * *

I was a little buzzed, but still alert. Stefan eventually returned and dropped Ray's body on the ground.  
"They went rabid." Klaus morbidly said. "Some of them we killed, the rest just bleed out. In the end they're all dead." Klaus slowly stood up. He yelled and threw the bottle on the ground, which scared me a little. "I DID EVERYTHING I WAS TOLD!" He shouts and I slowly stand up from the ground. "I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed her doppelgänger." I looked at Stefan. We both knew Elena was still alive, but we didn't say anything. There was an awkward silence as Klaus looked at Stefan. "You look like hell."  
"Yeah, well last I checked...I'm dying and you don't want to heal me." Stefan moved his arm and I saw a werewolf bite. I speed next to Stefan's side, worried about him. I look at Klaus, who looked down at Ray. "I had to take him out, I didn't have a choice. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do." I stood in front of Stefan, hoping Klaus wouldn't kill him. Klaus looked at Stefan and then to me. I pleaded with my eyes for him not to kill Stefan.  
"It should have worked." Klaus said, but I didn't move. I followed him with my eyes as he picked up a bottle. He bit his wrist and let his blood drop into it. "Bottoms up." He held the bottle out. I took it and gave it to Stefan. "We're leaving. It appears you're the only two comrades I have left..." Klaus gave me a sad look before he walked away. I turned to Stefan to see him drinking from the bottle. I look at his arm and it was already healing.  
"You'll be okay..." I say on loud to myself.  
"You worry too much." Stefan said and I smile a little.  
"Only with those I care about." I smile at Stefan and give him a hug. We hug each other for a while before I packed my stuff and we went in the direction Klaus went in.

* * *

 **~ For those of you reading this right now, thank you. If you waited since the first chapter...thank you even more. I know I've been sucky with updating, but I try to update when I have muse for stories. And when I'm not distracted by roleplays and work.**

 **~ I have the next few chapters planned in my head, but if you have ideas on what could happen from Ghost World to Bringing Out The Dead (ep 7-13) please don't be afraid to share.**

 **~ The more helpful the reviews, the more muse I'll get and the sooner the next chapter will be up (hopefully)**

 _ **R &R 'till the next update**_


	3. The End Of The Affair

**Yay! Another chapter. It's quicker than the last update...you can thank the good reviews and that I binge watched TVD season 6 on netflix over 4 days and currently have 8 episodes left of The Originals season 2.**

 **~ Both shows have given me ideas for Jessica's past and present...which hopefully you'll be able to catch what I did. If you did...please leave a review on what they are so I know you found them.**

 **~ I actually have muse for this and I'm trying to also update Behind The Scars...which takes place in TVD season 4.**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **~General POV~  
~Flashback~**_

 _A girl in her late teens was walking alone in the dark. She was just shunned from her coven for using dark magic. She didn't need them as long as she could still use her magic, she was okay. The girl decided to use a shortcut through some woods to get back to her house. There was a noise, which made her turn around. When she looked, there was no one there. She sighed and continue walking._

 _After a few minutes, she started hearing noises again._  
 _"Where are you going Blondie?" A man asked, appearing in front of her. The girl rolled her eyes._  
 _"I just had a bad day." She said. "Leave me alone." She started to walk around him, but he caught her arm. "I said, leave me alone." She used her magic to create a spark between her arm and his hand._  
 _"You're a witch?" He asked and she became quiet. "I quite admire witches." The girl scoffed. "What's your name?"_  
 _"Why do you want to know?" She asked._  
 _"Because I'm Kol..." He held out his hand to the girl._  
 _"Jessica." The girl eventually said and shook Kol's hand. "Now leave me alone." Jessica said before walking away. Kol just smiled as he watched Jessica leave._

 _ **~End Of Flashback~**_

* * *

 _ **~Jessica's POV~**_

I yawned as I opened my eyes. We were driving in Chicago...a city I haven't been in for years. ' _I miss you Kol'_ I think to myself, realizing I had dreamt of the first time I met him. ' _When I was blonde '_ I think and look to see Stefan had fallen asleep. I smile a little, forgetting about Kol for a moment. It had been at least a year since I saw Stefan sleeping. ' _He looks so peaceful_ ' I think to myself with a small smile.  
"You can't have both." Klaus said, which scared me.  
"Don't you think I know that?" I asked him. He was sitting in the front passenger seat. I move and slap the back of his head, which woke Stefan up. "Sorry." I said to Stefan. "Klaus earned a slap."  
"Can you do it again so I can see it?" Stefan asked and I couldn't help but chuckle. I go to slap Klaus again, but he stops me this time.  
"Don't think about it luv." He said to me and I pout. "I will get you when Stefan's looking." I tell Klaus and take the starbucks I bought and took a sip. It was cold, but I didn't care.

* * *

After a hour, we finally pull into a warehouse. I was the first to jump out, mainly because I was feeling the effects of the caffeine. I stretch my legs as Stefan and Klaus step out.  
"Welcome back to Chicago Stefan." Klaus said as he went to open up some doors.  
"That feels so good." I say, feeling the night air.  
"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked.  
"Why are we here late at night?" I asked Klaus as I walk towards the door.  
"It's four in the morning." Klaus said to me before looking at Stefan. "I know how much you love it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" I close my eyes, remembering what Stefan was like back then. The first time I met him he was a ripper.  
"Blacked out most of them." Stefan said as he stood by us. "A lot of blood. A lot of partying."  
"A lot of them with me." I say with a smile to Stefan. "It's when we met, remember?" Stefan smiled.  
"Chicago was magical." Klaus said after a few minutes to interrupt me and Stefan looking at each other.  
"I'll take your word for it." Stefan said. "Like I said, I don't remember most of it."  
"Lets get down to business then." Klaus said.  
"Yeah, like why are we here?" I ask Klaus.  
"We're going to see my second favorite witch." Klaus said as he looked at me. His family knew about my secret, but I didn't tell anyone else. Not even Stefan. I just give Klaus a small smile before he started going back to the car.  
"I'll meet you there." I said to Klaus. "I need to get more caffeine." Stefan started to go back to the car as I closed the door of the warehouse. I sped out as they left.

* * *

I stopped at a McDonalds and got some breakfast for me, Stefan, and Klaus. Then I stopped at Starbucks and got a drink before heading to the bar I knew they would be at. ' _They must not be here yet'_ I think to myself and after a few minutes, they walk in behind me.  
"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asked as I handed them what I bought them. "Only a hashbrown?" He asked me.  
"Fine...here..." I gave him a muffin thing that I got him. I gave Stefan what I got him and he didn't put up a fuss of what I got him.  
"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan said and I smiled.  
"Same with me." I said as I looked around. "It's barely changed."  
"You've got to be kidding me." We all turn to see Gloria walking towards us.  
"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender..." Klaus starts to say.  
"Oww...that bar hurt." I finish Klaus's sentence and laugh a little.  
"You may be invincible, but you're not funny." Gloria said to Klaus, then look to me. "Her on the other hand, she's hilarious." I smile.  
"Thanks Gloria." I say with a smile.  
"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus said to Stefan.  
"I can slow the aging down. Some herbs and spells." Gloria said. "But it'll catch up someday."  
"Stefan, why don't you fix us something to drink?" Klaus asked Stefan.  
"Sure thing." Stefan said and I decided to follow him.

"Remember when I made you dance right over there?" I ask Stefan with a smile as I pointed to the middle. He smiled.  
"That was the first time I saw you drunk." He said as he poured some drinks.  
"And the first time I saw you smile." I said. "Even if it wasn't a real smile." I said, knowing he was still a ripper at the time. Out the corner of my eye, I see pictures that Gloria had. I go around the bar and start looking at them. There was one of me and Stefan, but then I saw one of Stefan and Klaus. ' _Did they know each other?'_ I ask myself and looked towards Klaus. That's when Stefan took the picture from my hand and looked at it. I heard Rebecca's name and I tried to think of why they would need her.  
"What is this?" Stefan asked Klaus, going towards him with the picture.  
"Well, I told you Stefan...Chicago is a magical place." Klaus answered and I took a sip from the glass Stefan poured.  
"But this is me...with you." Stefan said and I walked to his side to look at the picture again.  
"You still look pretty hot." I said to Stefan, hoping his expression would change. No one said anything as Klaus walked out. I sighed and drank the rest of the glass. "You look good Gloria." I said to her before following Klaus out.

* * *

I followed Klaus back to the warehouse and I knew Stefan was following me.  
"This doesn't make sense...why don't I remember you?" Stefan asked Klaus.  
"You said it yourself..." Klaus began to say "...that time was filled with a lot of dark holes."  
"No...if you knew me, why didn't you say anything?" Stefan asked.  
"I'm a little busy right now." Klaus said. "Memory Lane will have to wait." I grabbed Klaus's wrist to stop him. We both look at where I held him and I knew he felt it to. I quickly take my hand away, not having done that to him since before I turned.  
"What the hell is going on Klaus?" Stefan asked, which shook me out of my thoughts.  
"Lets just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start." Klaus said as he looked to Stefan. "To be honest, I hated you. You were making out with my sister..."  
"Rebecca?" I couldn't help but ask and look at Stefan. "I could see it." I said, but then felt a little jealous.  
"Your sister?" Stefan asked Klaus. "So I knew another Original vampire?"  
"If you can't handle it, don't ask." He said and went towards a coffin. When he opened it, I saw Rebecca. I couldn't help but smile at her because I missed her. ' _That means Kol...'_ I start looking around as Stefan and Klaus talk.

I walked away and felt drawn to one of the coffins. After a few minutes, I opened it and gasped. ' _Kol...'_ I think and kneel down. I cup his face and run my thumb across his cheek. The last time I saw him was in 1914 when Klaus daggered him that Christmas. ' _96 years...'_ I smile a little and can't help but look at the dagger. I look back at Kol's face, wanting him to wake and call me darling like he used to. My hand found it's way to the dagger, but before I could pull it out, Klaus forced me off. He held me against the wall.  
"You are not pulling the dagger out!" He yelled at me.  
"You didn't have to dagger him in the first place Nik!" I shout back and send him flying. He got up and looked mad. We fought for a while. I managed to break his nose and he broke my wrist.  
"The last time I checked, you ran when I daggered him." Klaus yelled and I glared at him. I speed towards him, but he dodged me. He held my neck from behind. "You could never take me in a fight." He said before snapping my neck.

* * *

 _ **~Flashback (1914)~**_

 _I was standing in front of a mirror, looking at my reflection. Rebecca and I did shopping and she picked out a nice dark purple dress for me.  
"You look beautiful darling." I smile and turn towards Kol. He was leaning on the doorway, looking at me with his normal smile.  
"I can say the same about you." I said and he walked in. I cup his face and kiss him.  
"Have I mentioned I like you better with black hair?" He asked me.  
"I liked the blonde hair the best." I said with a smile and kiss his cheek. "At least black hides blood better." Kol smiled and pulled out a necklace.  
"Merry Christmas." I smile and let him put it on my neck. "Beautiful." I blush and look at us together in the mirror.  
"I love you." I said as I felt his hands on my hips. I close my eyes and take in the feeling of his touch. He started kissing my neck. My heart started to quicken as I felt him press up against me.  
"Kol..." We heard Elijah say. Kol groaned and reluctantly stopped, turning towards his brother. "The party is starting." Elijah looked at me for a moment. "Please don't distract my brother for much longer." I smile a little and watch him leave. I look at Kol.  
"Will you dance with me?" I ask him and he put his arm out. I smile and hook my arm in his as we walk to the party.  
_ _ **~End Of Flashback~**_

* * *

I wake up to the smell of blood. I groan and slowly sit up. As I look around, I see a dead security guard on the ground.  
"Jessica?" I look to see Rebecca, still in her dress. I smile and get up to hug her.  
"It's been a long time." I say, then we hear the doors.  
"Rebecca, it's your big brother." We hear after a moment. Rebecca put her finger on her lips, telling me to be quiet. "Come out come out wherever you are." Klaus continued. She showed me the dagger before she sped.  
"Go to hell Nik!" I hear Rebecca. I sped and saw that she had stabbed Klaus with it. I could feel Stefan look at me as Klaus took out the dagger and let it drop to the floor.  
"Don't pout." Klaus said as he looked at his sister. "You knew it wouldn't work."  
"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." Rebecca said and she started to walk towards me.  
"I understand you're upset with me Rebecca, so I'm going to let that go..." Klaus stepped in front of Rebecca, blocking her path "...just this once. I brought a peace offering." Klaus turned towards where Stefan was. "You can come in." Stefan started walking in and I couldn't help but look at Rebecca. I knew the look in her eyes and could tell that she cared for Stefan. It made me feel a little jealous because I also cared for Stefan. ' _And Kol'_ I think to myself as Klaus went up to Stefan. "Now you Remember." Stefan looked from Rebecca to Klaus.  
"I remember you. We were friends."  
"We are friends." Klaus said and went back over to Rebecca.  
"And now to the reason you're here." Klaus said. "Gloria says you know how to contact the Original witch."  
"The Original witch?" Rebecca asked. "What the bloody hell do you need to talk to her for?"  
"Do you have what Gloria needs?" Klaus asked, ignoring Rebecca's question. I saw her reach for her neck and that's when I remembered she used to have a necklace on. ' _Wait a sec...'_ I think I remember seeing the necklace. The last time I saw it was in 1914 when I saw Rebecca last.

Rebecca started freaking out and I couldn't help but hold the necklace I was wearing. It was the last thing I got from Kol before Klaus daggered him that Christmas. I tried to remember if Rebecca told me anything about the necklace before I remembered. ' _Her mom gave it to her'_ I think and held Stefan's hand out of reflex. I looked at Stefan and he looked at me.  
"This is the Original family for you." I said to him, knowing more about them than he did.

* * *

 **~ If you caught what I did...please tell me. I'd be really happy if people were able to catch what I did.**

 **~ I know Rebecca's name is supposed to be spelled Rebekah, but I like spelling it 'Rebecca'. Please don't bug me about the spelling, I've already had way too many people do that.**

 **~ When you review, please say more than just 'good chapter. update soon.' and stuff like that. And if you can, please be signed in so I can reply personally to your reviews. The bigger, better, and more constructive the review...the more likely I'll reply...and I might even give you spoilers if you ask.**

 **~ I'm hoping maybe the story will be updated again before Halloween, but we'll see (:**

 _ **R &R 'till the next update**_


	4. Disturbing Behavior

**~ I know it has been a while since I last updated, but I lost muse for the story. I've been trying to update stories I haven't updated in awhile.**

 **~ I hope for more helpful reviews on this chapter. They help with muse and for me to update the story faster. The helpful ones mean more than you think.**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **-General POV-**_

The morning after Rebecca was undaggered, they found themselves at a clothing store. Klaus and Stefan were relaxing on lounge chairs as they sipped champagne. In the dressing room, Jessica and Rebecca were trying on clothes.  
"I don't see why I have to try clothes on to." Jessica complained to Rebecca.  
"Because you're my sister." Rebecca said. They weren't blood sisters, but they were close enough to be sisters.  
"But you know I don't like wearing dresses..." Jessica groaned. Rebecca gave her an annoyed look. "I only wore them because jeans weren't invented yet." Rebecca looked at Jessica and the dark blue dress she was wearing.  
"You look good in that dress..."  
"I know, but I'd rather have it in red." Jessica said before stepping out of the dressing room. "What do you think?" She asked Stefan.  
"I like it." Stefan said and Jessica knew he was being honest. She smiled a little and went by him. Stefan handed her his glass of champagne and she took a sip.  
"Thanks..." She said.  
"There has to be more to this dress." Rebecca shouts from the dressing room.  
"There's not." Jessica said. "Now get out here and show your brother who has the good looks in the family." She added and earned a glare from Klaus.  
"Don't look at me like that." She said with a smirk before Rebecca walked out.  
"So woman in this century dress like prostitutes then?" Rebecca asked.  
"She does..." Klaus said and pointed to Jessica.  
"Hey!" Jessica said, acting offended. She went over to him and downed his glass of champagne. Then she took the bottle and walked back to Stefan. Rebecca held out her hand and Jess gave her the bottle.  
"Give it back..." Klaus said before Rebecca took a long sip.  
"Just get another one." Jessica said.  
"Why are you so grumpy?" Rebecca asked her brother.  
"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying and you lost it." Klaus said.  
"I didn't lose it..." Rebecca said "...it's just been missing for 90 years." Jessica smiles a little before sitting on Stefan's lounge chair. "So..how do I look?" Rebecca asked as she turned a little.  
"I like it." Stefan said and Jessica couldn't help but look at him. He looked at Jessica, then back at Rebecca. "What? I said I liked it." Stefan said when he noticed Rebecca didn't seem satisfied.  
"I can always tell when you're lying Stefan..." Rebecca walked back into the dressing room.  
"Nice one, good work." Klaus said after getting a new bottle of champagne.  
"You're the one who pulled the dagger out of her." Stefan said.  
"I heard that." Rebecca shouted and Jessica smiled.  
"Alright, I'm going out for some fresh air." Stefan started to get up and accidentally brushed his hand against Jessica's back. She tried to hide a blush as Stefan walked out.

Jessica leaned against the chair, relaxing into it. Klaus looked over to Jessica and noticed something.  
"You're still wearing his necklace." Klaus said. Jessica looked at her necklace and held it in her hand.  
"The last thing I got from Kol before you daggered him." Jessica started. "I have to wear it." She added because it let her walk in the sun. Jessica took a sip and got up. "I'm changing out of this dress." She said and went to the dressing room.

Jessica quickly found a pair of jeans and a tank top to wear. She looked over to Rebecca, who was still looking for something to wear.  
"Just go with this..." Jessica suggested. She put down her clothes and picked some out for Rebecca.  
"I like it." Rebecca said and looked at Jessica. "You should decide all my outfits."  
"How about no?" Jessica replied with a small smile before changing.

* * *

After they were done, Jessica followed Rebecca and Klaus to Gloria's bar. She laid on the bar behind the two as she played angry birds on her phone. Jessica exited the game when she kept failing.  
"I don't see why I can't help." She whispers to Klaus so Gloria can't hear.  
"Go ahead..." Klaus said, but Jessica didn't go over to Gloria. Instead, she moved so she was sitting on the bar. Jessica was about to say something when Stefan came in.  
"You left us." Rebecca said when she saw him.  
"Sorry." Stefan said. "Retail therapy was making my head explode."  
"Tell me about it." Klaus and Jessica said at the same time. "I hate shopping for clothes." Jessica said. Stefan walked towards them.  
"What's she doing?" He asked as he looked at Gloria.  
"She's failing." Jessica said.  
"It's hard to find something when you have nothing to go on." Gloria said and Jessica rolled her eyes.  
"So use me." Rebecca said as she started to walk over to Gloria. "I only wore the thing for a thousand years."  
"See, now this one offers a solution." Gloria said and Jessica leaned to Klaus.  
"I offered one." She whispered.  
"But you didn't do anything." He whispered back and she sighed. She didn't see the look they were getting from Stefan.  
"Just give me your hand." Gloria said to Rebecca. Jessica watched them from behind Klaus, wondering if Gloria could actually find the necklace.  
"She's looking for the necklace?" Stefan asked.  
"Yeah, and failing." Jessica mutted before getting off the bar to pour herself a drink.

Jessica starts to mix a few things together.  
"Are you going to share?" Klaus asked her.  
"Nope." She said without looking at her.  
"I can sense something." Gloria said, which made Jessica look up. She watched as Gloria said a spell. "I found it." She said after a minute.  
"Took you long enough." Jessica muttered quietly enough so Gloria couldn't hear. Jessica went back to work on her drink.  
"So where is it?" Rebecca asked.  
"It doesn't work like that doll." Gloria said. "I get images. There is a girl with her friends..."  
"A dead girl with dead friends if I don't get my necklace back." Rebecca said to Gloria.  
"I almost forgot how serious your sister is." Jessica whispered to Klaus. Rebecca sent her a glare, which made Jessica put her hands up in defence.  
"I would have to dive back in for more details." Gloria said to Rebecca.  
"So dive." Klaus said as he stood and walked towards Gloria.  
"She needs more time Nik." Jessica said from behind the bar with her finished drink.  
"She's right..." Gloria said as Klaus closed the space between him and Gloria. "And space. You're harshing my ju-ju." Jessica chuckled a little as she started to drink from the glass.  
"We can wait." Klaus said and Jessica shook her head. ' _Still impatient'_ She thinks to herself.  
"I'm sure you can, but that's not what I asked." Gloria said.  
"Why don't we just come back later?" Stefan asked as he walked closer to Klaus. "I'm hungry anyway. I'll even let you pick who we eat..." Jessica pouted a little because she knew Klaus would probably pick someone ugly for her. Someone with a unibrow. Jessica shook her head.  
"I'm picking my own person." Jessica said before anyone could say anything. Rebecca and Klaus looked at each other as Stefan started to walk out. When they started to leave, Jessica downed the drink she made before following.

Jessica knew along with Stefan that the necklace that was Rebecca's was with Elena. She didn't say anything because she knew what Klaus would do.

* * *

They went back to the warehouse once they found people to eat. Jessica sat on the couch next to Klaus as she drank from the man she picked out. She purposely drank slow so she could savor the taste of this blood. It was something Kol taught her.  
"My girls dead." Rebecca said. "I'm bored."  
"Next time drink slower." Jessica said as she wiped her thumb around her lips. She sucked on it so she wouldn't waste the blood.  
"You weren't kidding about being hungry." Klaus said to Stefan, who was still feeding on his girl.  
"Yeah, well it's been a long day." Stefan said.  
"Wait until you've known them for 200 years." Jessica said with a small smile.  
"Try being related to her." Klaus said and nudged his head towards Rebecca. Jessica looked at Rebecca before hearing Stefan chuckle.  
"You're being mean." Rebecca said to her brother. "And why are you being mean? You used to love me."  
"It's been ninety years, give him a minute." Klaus said to his sister before Jessica started drinking on her guy.  
"Why are you taking his side?"  
"Because dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you want you want."  
"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat."  
"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." Stefan chuckled.  
"You're no picnic either." Stefan said to Klaus. "I've only spent one summer with you and I already want to blow my head off."  
"Fantastic." Rebecca said with a smile as she looked at Stefan. Stefan pushed the girl off of him that he was feeding on.  
"I need to go." He said and Jessica lifted her head again. She watched as Stefan started to walk away. Her eyes landed on Stefan's butt as he walked away.  
"Jess..." Rebecca said, using one of her nicknames. It took a minute before Jessica turned to Rebecca. "I know that look..." Rebecca added, referring to how Jessica was watching Stefan as he left. "Did you have a relationship with Stefan?" She asked, trying not to sound jealous.  
"Yeah.." Jessica said. "After Klaus daggered Kol, I did some traveling and ended up in Chicago after the shooting at Gloria's." She explained. "And yes, one thing lead to another and we were a couple. He broke it off."  
"And Kol?" Rebecca asked. Jessica unconsciously held the necklace she was wearing.  
"I..." She began to say and remembered Klaus could hear them. "...I'm not going to talk about Kol with your annoying ass of a brother right here." She said and pointed to Klaus, who rolled his eyes.  
"Because you know I would tell Stefan everything you say." Klaus said and Jessica glared at him.  
"Shut up." Jessica said to him and stood. "I'm going or a walk." She added before walking away.

* * *

Jessica went to her old apartment and grabbed a small box she had hidden for years. Inside it was small things that were important to her and that she knew she would need. It wasn't small enough to fit in her pocket so she carefully carried it. Jessica couldn't help but look around her old apartment and realize she hasn't changed much since the 20's. She saw and old picture of her and Stefan so she carefully put it in the box so she would have it. She sighed and looked around her room one last time before before leaving.

* * *

Jessica took her time walking back to the warehouse. She wasn't exactly in a hurry to get back to Klaus. ' _This city hasn't changed'_ Jessica thinks to herself as she looked around. As she walked she couldn't help but remember when she got into a Bon Jovi concert with Stefan and Lexi. ' _That was fun'_ She thinks and feel someone behind her.  
"Why are you following me?" Jessica asked without looking at the person.  
"Do I need a reason?" Klaus asked as they continued to walk. "I need your help."  
"Oh, now you need it." Jessica said as she shook her head.  
"Gloria's gone." He said to her. "I need another witch."  
"And what makes you think another witch will help?" Jessica asked. Klaus grabbed her arm, stopping her as he moved in front of her.  
"Kol." Jessica stared at Klaus and sighed in defeat.  
"Fine." She said and Klaus smirked. "But I get to undagger him whenever I chose without you coming after either of us." He looked at Jessica and nodded. "Or anyone that will be on a list." Jessica added, knowing how Klaus and his siblings would work around loopholes.  
"Deal." Klaus said and they began walking again.

* * *

Klaus and Jessica walked back to the warehouse together. They saw Stefan and Rebecca standing near each other. Jessica couldn't help but look between them, feeling that something was odd between them.  
"Gloria's gone." Klaus said to them. "She cleared out. We need to go." He added, not saying he already got more help. Klaus looked between his sister and Stefan. "What's going on?"  
"Something's wrong." Rebecca said and Jessica looked at them with curiosity. "He was asking about Mikeal." Jessica tensed a little bit, knowing all about Mikeal from Kol. "He's not with us Nik. I can sense it." Jessica looked between Stefan and Rebecca. She didn't see that Klaus's expression changed. Stefan looked at Jessica and then back to Klaus.  
"She's wrong." Stefan said. "Klaus..." Klaus sped over to Stefan and snapped his neck in anger. Jessica looked at Stefan lying on the ground. She didn't notice that Klaus turned to her. After a minute she looked up and saw Klaus staring at her.  
"How am I supposed to know what Stefan is hiding?" She asks. "I haven't seen him since last year. A lot can happen in that time." Klaus looked at her for a minute, then looked at his sister.  
"You're coming with." He said and picked up Stefan.

* * *

Jessica kept the box close to her as Klaus had them driven somewhere in a truck. She sat on Kol's coffin and had her eyes on Stefan. He would be okay, she knew that.  
"You're not going to kill him, are you?" Jessica asked without looking at Klaus.  
"Why would you think that luv?" He asked.  
"Because you're you?" Jess asked as she looked at Klaus. Klaus smirked a little.  
"I won't kill Stefan." Klaus said as Stefan woke up. "We were just talking about you." Klaus said to Stefan. Stefan moved and faced Klaus, still on the floor of the truck.  
"Just give me a chance to explain myself, okay?" Stefan asked, not knowing what Klaus was going to do to him.  
"No need." Klaus said as he looked at Stefan. "I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Rebecca seems to think you're holding onto something. A pieces of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding." Jessica couldn't help but look at Klaus with interest, not knowing what he was up to. It worried her a little. Stefan looked at Jessica and noticed the look on her face. He became a little worried as he slowly stood up. Klaus opened up the back of the truck, revealing a town. He looked at Jessica before looking at Stefan. "Welcome back to Mystic Falls Stefan." He said before Stefan started walking to the back of the truck. Jessica stayed on top of Kol's coffin as she looked out the back of the truck at Mystic Falls.

* * *

 **~ Hopefully you like the little hints in this chapter about Jessica. They will be a big part the more I get into the story.**

 **~ What would you like to see happen in the next few chapters? They would be _'The Reckoning', 'Smells Like Teen Spirit', 'Ghost World'_ , and ' _Ordinary People'._**  
 **~ Please tell me your thoughts on Jessica. They would really help.**

 _ **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**_

 _ **R &R 'till the next update**_


End file.
